Être le mignon du roi
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Isabelle, la louve de France] Pour Hugues le Despenser, être le mignon d'Édouard II d'Angleterre était à la fois un bonheur, et une frustration. Surtout quand son amant commençait à se moquer de lui devant tout son conseil.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-treizième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Mignon". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Être le mignon d'Édouard II d'Angleterre était, pour Hugues le Despenser, une position à la fois enviée et frustrante.

D'abord, et surtout, enviée parce qu'il faisait partie de l'entourage direct du roi. N'étant pas de haute naissance, un tel privilège aurait été impossible si son père n'était pas entré au service du roi d'Angleterre en premier lieu. Ainsi, Hugues pouvait être avec Édouard aussi souvent qu'il le voulait; il l'accompagnait à la chasse, aux banquets, il était le premier à l'encourager pendant les tournois. Il partageait également sa couche, mais ça c'était différent, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un conseiller, c'était juste que le roi et lui s'étaient rapidement sentis attirés l'un par l'autre. Ça n'avait pas d'explication, c'était juste que Hugues aimait Édouard, le roi d'Angleterre, et qu'Édouard l'aimait aussi, de ça Hugues en était certain. Il fallait voir avec quelle rage il l'avait défendu contre les barons qui réclamaient sa tête...

Sauf que voilà, Hugues le Despenser n'était point noble, et il n'avait pas été élevé dans l'idée de devenir conseiller de roi. Et Édouard, qui était un rien méchant -pas avec lui, mais avec d'autres bien souvent- et moqueur, ne manquait pas les occasions de railler ses réflexions parfois enfantines et naïves.

"Votre innocence est touchante, mon cher Hugues, marmonna le favori en imitant les intonations hilares de son amant. Les choses de la politique te sont inconnues, mais c'est bien normal, tu es de bien trop basse extraction !"

Renfrogné, il donna un coup de pied dans un tas de bois, dont les bûches dégringolèrent sur le sol. L'une d'entre elles vint lui cogner le tibia et il ravala un grognement de douleur. Comme il détestait qu'Édouard le traite de cette façon ! Il était peut-être "de basse extraction", mais il n'était quand même pas un sot ! Certes, il avait tendance à voir les choses de façon simple, point trop ambitieuse, et oui, il admettait qu'un roi se devait de voir large. Mais n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il avait des conseillers ? Pour avoir des vues différentes des siennes, précisément !

"Ne fais pas ton grincheux, mon doux ami. Tu as bien d'autres qualités, continua de marmonner Hugues en se laissant tomber assis sur l'une des bûches qui avaient roulé au sol. Quel rustre parfois ! Il m'arrive de me demander comme il peut être tantôt délicat et gentil, tantôt mesquin comme goupil !

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, mon aimé ? susurra soudain une voix derrière son épaule, alors que deux bras se glissaient autour de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu me tiens encore rigueur pour ma réflexion de ce matin ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? grogna Hugues sans lui faire le plaisir de se retourner. Je suis de bien trop basse extraction, je n'ai pas les qualités nécessaires pour appréhender correctement ce qui est offense et ce qui ne l'est pas !

-Oh, mais on boude, à ce que je vois !"

Édouard ôta ses bras du cou de son mignon et contourna la bûche pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Tu n'as aucune raison de prendre mal ce que je dis, répliqua-t-il avec conviction. C'est vrai que tu as des idées bien naïves, et que tu es de basse condition. Alors pourquoi te vexer ?

-Ce ne sont pas les mots qui m'ont vexé, mais la façon dont tu les as dits !

-Voyons, Hugues. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée !

-J'en suis navré, Majesté, mais je pense qu'il va me falloir disposer, à présent. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Hugues le Despenser fit mine de se lever, mais son amant le rattrapa par le bras et lui faucha la cheville du bout du pied pour qu'il s'affale contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui..., commença de protester Hugues."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, parce qu'Édouard lui cloua aussitôt la bouche d'un baiser. L'espèce d'une seconde, le favori oublia quelque peu ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, surtout que son amant ne se contenta pas d'un seul baiser, et lui en donna un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hugues finisse par rassembler ses esprits et brise en partie l'étreinte.

"Ça ne change rien à tes railleries, protesta-t-il avec véhémence, mais sans essayer d'échapper aux bras de son amant. Te moquer de moi devant tous tes conseillers, devant mon père... Ne suis-je convié à ces réunions que pour faire joli, Édouard ?

-Ne sois pas sot. Tu es là car j'aime tout ce que tu trouves à dire.

-Pardon ?

-J'aime tout ce que tu dis. J'ai parfois besoin de ta façon plus... simple de voir le monde. Et tes réflexions m'attendrissent, je l'avoue.

-Alors pourquoi me rayer de la sorte ?

-Cette réflexion-ci le valait bien ! Elle était bien trop candide."

Hugues pinça les lèvres, toujours vexé, mais laissa Édouard l'embrasser à nouveau. Certes, ses piques étaient vexantes. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas comment son amant pouvait être aussi tendre avec lui, et puis parfois, à de rares occasions, le railler devant ses conseillers. C'était son tempérament, sans doute.

Il espérait juste que sa bouderie ferait réfléchir son amant à deux fois avant de recommencer à ironiser sur lui devant son conseil.

À la façon dont Édouard l'attirait petit à petit sur ses genoux, lui caressait la nuque et l'embrassait comme si le monde était sur le point de subir le Jugement dernier, il n'aurait certainement pas envie qu'une autre remarque blessante lui enlève l'accès, pour quelques nuits, à la couche de son favori.


End file.
